Buttercup Utonium In Mind Over Miss Murder
by JebusDaEternal
Summary: Buttercup stars as a case detective trying to find a stolen booby stone while joining forces with butch AKA Pupin The Turd.VERY FUNNY!PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Breakin The Museum

I do NOT own the powerpuff girls...i just make them look good...reeeeeeallly good

The Powerpuff Girls

In

Mind Over Miss Murder

Sometimes, when one story loves another story very much, and the first story gets plastered on appletini's, and the second story is getting over a bad break-up and a little unconscious, the first story sticks its penis into the second story's vagina, and 9 months later you get a deformed mutant hybrid, like this...

the room is set in a museum filled with guards and reporters. Only buttercup, inspector buttercup that is, and some dude whos name I didnt give a crap to try to get, are standing around a so-called booby stone. Here is her story...

(dom dom!)

buttercup: gentlemen, the booby stone with the half-dollar nipple is the greatest jewel in the world. And thanks to its illadvised live journal we know that the bagpun bandit is making plans to steal the booby stone tonight.

Some dude: I must admit inspector Buttercup you've really outdone yourself this time, thats fo shizzle.

Buttercup: (waves her hair) hehe...yea-ah.

Some dude: its priceless, why the ruby nipple alone is worth more than its weight in rubies. What woman wouldn't want that hanging from around her neck? We must protect it at all costs...

buttercup: ill take care of it...(stares at the ruby)

the clock shows that its about three minutes till nine oclock.

Buttercup: its almost nine oclock

yeah no kidding dumbass

some dude: how long do you think were gonna have to wait before someone tries to jack this thing anyway?

Buttercup: id say five seconds or so...

everyone: five...four...three...two...one...

suddenly the lights turn off and everyone stands still

buttercup: holy crap I went blind!

The lights turn back on and everything is normal still. Everyone loks at the glass case and sees the stone is still there.

Buttercup: ahh good its still there

guard: that made me really nervous. Maybe we should pull it out of the case and hold it.

Buttercup: good idea...whip it out

some dude: well, if you think thats the best way to keep it safe...

the dude puts a card into a slot in the glass case and a foot pedal pops out.

The slot: ohh thats good proceed with phase two

the dude pulls off one of his shoes and socks and puts his foot onto the pedal while buttercup stares confusingly and watches

the slot: ohh identity confirmed thats the stink I love

the dude pulls the stone out of the glass case and holds it

dude: I got a boner

guard: can I see? (takes the stone away from the dude)

nice nip...NIP AS IN TO STEAL OR TO STOLFER!

Buttercup and the dude stare with fear

buttercup:your no security guard!

The guard takes off his diguise and turns into someone wearing a dark blue suit with a B on his chest, also wearing a yellow bandana

bagpun bandit: you might know me as the bagpun bandit

buttercup: your worst crimes are against humor! Guards arrest him!

No guards move

buttercup: I said get him morons!

The rest of the guards take off their diguises, only to be found as the bagpun bandits' henchmen

buttercup: aww son of a bitch!

It later turns out that both buttercup and the dude are tied up around the glass case. The dude is now whacking out...like totally!

Dude:hehe how hysterical!henchmen posing as security guards!what a predicted such a farse! Hahaha

buttercup: lay off the crank man we gotta get out of here!HELP SOMEONE HELO IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE?!...of course not the building's secure...

suddenly buttercup sees someone peaking at them through the other hall...and buttercup sees him pulling his weiner...it was butch that was coming out but dizzy.

Butch: I think I pulled too hard...

buttercup: ahh keep it in your pants!

Buttercup and the dude are completely intied and buttercup and butch stae at each other. Then buttercup starts to freak out

buttercup: AHHH! Wait your not just any smooth thief with sideburns, your my arch nemesis! Pupin the turd!(who was really butch)

pupin: I like the name cause it has pup(poop) in it

buttercup: REALLY?YOU DONT SAY?!

Dude: I hired pupin in case you failed. I want you two to join forces to take down the bagpun bandit

buttercup: how did you find pupin? Ive been chasing him for years!

That guys more elusive than a certain masowty.

Dude:well...hes listed in the phone book(pulls out a copy of the yellow book)

buttercup: umm...right.


	2. The Rest Of The Retarded Journey

The scene then changes to the canyons where buttercup and pupin are standing on top of a cliff called mt.yermomalot. There is also a huge castle standing on top of another cliff as well.

buttercup: so thats the bagpun bandit's castle huh?

How did you know where to find it anyway?

Pupin: you really gotta get one of these

buttercup: OH JUST SHUT UP!

The scene then changes to a security camera being seen by the bagpun bandit.

The camera shows pupin waving his ass then streching his dick, considering how little it is, then pupin and buttercup run towards the first set of death traps.

Bagpun bandit:hahaha...so the ench pecker's buddy's joined up with pupin the turd, well im sure theyll be pooped after handling a handful of my booby traps...hahahaha!

Buttercup and pupin make it to the first room,which is a spike room to be exact.

Buttercup:a spike room...damn I hate these things.

Buttercup then imagines herself walking through the room and spikes suddenly appear, almost hitting her, and her screaming.

Buttercup: we'll have to use our brains to get through here. Maybe if we creep along the side, clinching the wall...

buttercup then sees pupin walking through the room with no problem.

Buttercup: HEY ARE YOU CRAZY? !

Pupin: some have told me that, yes.

Buttercup: ITS NOT SAFE!

Pupin: its just contact paper. They sell it at evil home depot.

(starts to pull off the paper) classic trick...see?

(throws a piece of the paper to the wall and the wall electrocutes it)

buttercup: ahhh!A BUG ZAPPER FOR PEOPLE!

Meanwhile, the camera shows the whole thing to the bagpun bandit and he smiles.

Bagpun: hehe they made it what a shock...but pass this one, alpha betting not.

The next room shows a hot lava spring with little stones in it for people to stand on. There is also a sign put in it at the beginning of the spring but its in japanese and there are captions at the bottom of your screen (if this was a tv) saying stuff in english, like for this time it says "ok this was WAY too much of a bitch to change. Use your imagination"

buttercup:walk across the center of the earth...

this time the captions say "seriously, look at all that steam. Were not dealing with that"

buttercup: the center of the earth is spelled out on those stones...kinda obvious for a booby trap though...center of the earth...OF COURSE!EQUATOR!

Now the captions say "this would spell "E-Q-U-A", if we cared"

pupin would now be pulling on his dick(again) and buttercup's about to jump on one of the stones

buttercup: im a genius! (jumps on one but it sinks down, burning buttercup)

AWW CRAP THATS HOT IM BEAR MELTING!!

(jumps back on the cement surface)

wow...that sucked

pupin: now that my noodle's been properly streched I will show you the way!

Buttercup:(looks at pupin confusingly)

for the last time, the captions now say "If you squint your eyes if kind of looks like english"

pupin: A's, R's and T's are in the center of the word "earth"!duh!

Bagpun: ahh! I knew I shouldve budgeted for a third room of death traps!

The booby stone is shown in a safe glass case in a safe third room.

Buttecup and pupin now run at it and take off the case.

Pupin: hey nice booby stone

buttercup: you can drool on it on the way home. Lets get out of here!

All the doors close shut and the bagpun bandit speaks

bagpun: as the tied rope with an unraveled end said, I afraid not!

The bagpun bandit and some of his henchmen appear behind buttercup and pupin

buttercup: ahh! Bagpun bandit!

Bagpun: now face the most dueling challenge in my hideout, an army of my brainwashed menions! Dressed in leotards!

Buttercup: you wont get away with this! We know your in the phone book!

Pupin is now seen laughing...or so it seems

bagpun: (thinking) why is he laughing? Has he found a way to beat me? Am I doomed?

Pupin continues laughing until he finally sneezes. Buttercup then falls over then gets back up quickly and yells

buttercup: gross man!

Bagpun: (sighs) I thought we were done for. Get them B team!

An army surrounds buttercup and pupin and pupin reaches into his jacket

bagpun: ahhh! Is he reaching for a gun?!

Buttercup: of course! Pupin's famous for packing the heat!...you are packing right?

Pupin: im packing this...(pulls out the yellow book)

everyone then falls over

buttercup: hows that supposed to help us you dimwit?!

Pupin: you guys hungry? Im calling a pizza...lets see...what delivery guy comes to mt.yermomalot?

Buttercup: dont you think its about time we call for backup?!

Pupin: huh?

Pupin then pulls out a cell phone and calls someone. A woman then comes out but it sounds voice recorded

woman: at the sound of the tone, the time will be 7:23...(beep...beep...BEEP!)

everyone falls over...again

bagpun: well its been a whole lot of fun WHOO!

A hole opens from the floor and pupin and buttercup fall through.

Bagpun: hahahaha! Well then see you next fall guys!

Henchmen: umm...boss? He still has the jewel you know...

bagpun: AHHHH!!!

pupin and buttercup scream for about 10 minutes as the tunnel they were being sent through lead them to the ocean, where they fell into.

They then reached back to the museum where the jewel was safely put back in its place.

Dude: my booby stone! My bonerific booby stone!

Pupin: yeah...ill be sending you the bill...(walks off with his ass showing by accident)

dude: you two make a fabolous team see?...huh?

(sees the ruby nipple gone from the stone)

HES TAKEN THE HALF-DOLLAR NIPPLE!

Buttercup: damn it! Thats the best part of the booby!PUPIN!BUTCH!!!!!

(turns around to be seen with his ass showing)

pupin is last to be seen as he rides off with the ruby nipple in the air on his tricycle. He then seems to be laughing again but it turns out he only sneezes again...

buttercup: how does bare asses godzille do it?

END!!


End file.
